Through Trunks' Eyes
by Oddling
Summary: The episode Final Atonement (the one where Vegeta self-destructs to kill Majin Buu) from Trunks' point of view.


Disclaimer: And once again, I do not own DBZ. Therefore I don't own Vegeta or Trunks (regrettably). There, HAPPY?! *sob* I love you Trunks!!!!!!!! *ahem* anyway, on with the show!  
  
Title: Through Trunks' Eyes  
  
Author: Oddling  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Final Atonement from Trunks' point of view . . . warning: you might not understand it if you haven't seen the episode. So go see it! It's good! Really! Go!  
  
  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Wow, my dad's the greatest! Just look at him beat up that ugly Buu monster! I wonder why everyone's so afraid of that disgusting pink blobby thing . . . it doesn't look that tough to me! My dad can beat it, no sweat! He IS the saiyan prince, after all!  
  
  
  
An hour or so later:  
  
How . . . how is this possible?! Buu just can't be hurt! I can sense dad's ki beginning to wear out . . . I don't know why, but I'm already able to sense some people's ki's. Dad and I are linked, somehow. It doesn't look like he can last much longer. Oh gross! What did that monster just do?! It tore out part of it's own flesh and flung it at dad! NO! YOU CAN'T HIT HIM WHEN HE'S DOWN! YOU CAN'T! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! He has no possible way of fighting back and defending himself! I have to go help him, or he'll die!  
  
Oh no, Goten's being held back by Piccolo! Sorry Goten, but there's no time for me to help you! I'm sure you'll find a way on your own.  
  
KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Take THAT, you stupid monster! Dad, I'm here now, it's ok! Look, you're free now! Dad? Dad! Why won't you wake up? Shut up Goten, he's not dead! He's not! I know it, I can feel it! Yes! He's waking up! Look dad, me and Goten are here to help you! We can defeat Buu together! Why won't you let us help? I know we're just kids, but we're already super saiyans! That's pretty impressive, right? I mean, I bet we could beat Buu ourselves! We're better fighters than you . . . oh shoot, dad's gonna kill me for that one! Why did I have to go and say something stupid like that?!  
  
Wow, he isn't yelling at me. Huh? Take care of mom? That was random . . . why would I need to take care of mom? Are you going somewhere, dad? Man, what's going through your mind right now? Whoa, another random thing. Yea, I guess that's true . . . I don't remember you ever holding me. It's ok though; I'm too tough for that kind of stuff anyway.  
  
Come here? Uh, ok . . . Ahh! Can this really be happening? Is my dad really hugging me? Well, maybe I'm not too tough for this kind of stuff. It's pretty nice . . . all warm and safe. Of course I'm safe! You're so strong, and I know you'd never let anyone hurt me. Ok, so maybe I've gotten a few bruises and scratches from training with you, but that was only so I could get stronger and protect myself.  
  
You act pretty mean sometimes, but that doesn't fool me. I know you love mom and me as much as we love you. Even when you yell at me, I know that you don't really mean to hurt my feelings. I guess it's hard settling down with a family when you were supposed to be the prince of a whole planet, huh. You're so brave, dad. I don't know what I'd do if earth was ever destroyed. But of course it won't be, because you're here!  
  
You're . . . proud of me? That's the first time you've ever said that! You're really proud of me? You have no idea how long I've waited and how hard I've trained just to hear you say that. I wish we could just stay this way forever. Standing here, in your arms.  
  
No, don't let go of me! Why are you raising your fist? Dad?  
  
*WHACK*  
  
Daddy . . .?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: *wiggles* So, how was it?? Was it too mushy and sappy? *cringes* If it was, I apologize. A lot. But I thought that it would be pretty neat to tell how things might have been from someone else's point of view. And I picked Trunks because, well, Vegeta's his dad! Plus he's the coolest non-real person in the world! 


End file.
